


My Strongest Intent

by buffyrosesutcliffe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyrosesutcliffe/pseuds/buffyrosesutcliffe
Summary: Misty and Cordelia spend their first Christmas togetherJust extremely fluffy and cute





	My Strongest Intent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic and first time posting on here so any advice/comments are much appreciated xxx

Cordelia opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head just barely from her pillow to angle herself ever so slightly towards the bedroom door. A small smile played sleepily across her lips as she listened to the girls as they whispered excitedly and tried unsuccessfully to creep downstairs without waking their supreme. Cordelia let her head rest back down gently and breathed a soft laugh into the sheets as she pictured them hurrying down in their pyjamas to open the first doors of their enchanted advent calendars that she had thoughtfully provided for each of them.

The first morning of December in New Orleans was far from freezing, but Misty insisted on sleeping with their bedroom window ajar and a cool breeze had crept in through recent nights as the winter months progressed. Cordelia instinctively tugged on the extra blanket she had thrown over them the night before. At that moment, Misty stirred, rolling over to face Cordelia, scrunching up her eyes and opening her mouth wide in a huge yawn. Cordelia grinned at her girlfriend and moved closer to tangle their legs together and wrap her arms around Misty’s torso. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Misty’s neck and inhaled deeply, revelling in the warmth of her body and her familiar scent as Misty’s unruly hair tickled her cheek. She pressed a lingering kiss on the exposed column of Misty’s neck, her nose brushing against petal-soft skin.

“Mornin’ darlin’.’” Misty whispered, kissing the top of Cordelia’s head.

“Good morning my angel.” Cordelia replied, shifting her body even closer, to press against her girlfriend, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“We should go down and supervise…” She breathed quietly against Misty’s neck, grazing her earlobe as she spoke. Misty shivered at the touch of Cordelia’s teeth and leaned down to kiss her, their lips touching gently at first but pressing together more harshly as Cordelia tilted her head up to deepen the kiss. They broke apart suddenly, foreheads resting against one another, panting slightly as they tried to recover from their brief lack of oxygen. Cordelia was the first to move, pushing off from the sheets below her to sit up as if to get out of bed. Misty immediately reached out and grabbed her arm, playfully pulling her back, her other hand cupping the back of Cordelia’s head to bring their lips together once more in another searing kiss. Cordelia pulled away again and laughed as Misty groaned and fell back onto the bed with a loud exhale, her eyes rolling to the heavens.

“Baby, I need to go down and check on them!” Cordelia smiled brightly at Misty’s pout.

“Fine!” Misty sighed and swung her legs out of their bed; stuffing her feet into the fluffy slippers Cordelia had bought for her birthday. She couldn’t keep up her feigned annoyance for much longer and the corner of her mouth turned up in a sweet smile as she watched her girlfriend drape her favourite silk robe around her slender frame. Misty crossed the room and took Cordelia’s hand in her own, gazing at her momentarily and losing herself in the depths of her eyes. Cordelia squeezed her hand.

“Aren’t you excited to see what’s behind today’s door?” She teased. Misty couldn’t help it, her eyes lit up with excitement and she bounded out of their bedroom, dragging Cordelia down the stairs behind her.

 

_____

 

The 1st of December fell on a Saturday this year and that meant no classes at Miss Robichaux’s Academy and certainly no work for the supreme if Misty Day had any say in the matter. She somehow managed to convince Cordelia to join the girls for a holiday movie marathon and they sat snuggled together in the comfiest armchair in the room, watching fondly as the girls sipped their hot chocolates and enjoyed their day off. Cordelia’s back was pressed against Misty’s front and Misty’s legs tangled around Cordelia’s, holding her in place. Cordelia leaned back with a contented sigh, her eyes closed. Misty gently kissed her cheek and watched as Cordelia smiled, her eyes fluttering slightly but remaining shut. She ducked her head to whisper in Cordelia’s ear.

“Can we bring in the tree from outside Delia? For the girls to decorate? It is the first day of Christmas after all.” Cordelia could feel Misty practically humming with excitement at the thought of her first real Christmas. Misty had never celebrated Christmas properly, but Cordelia felt that she was equally as thrilled as her girlfriend this holiday season, as this would be their first Christmas as a couple and Cordelia could hardly wait. She opened her eyes and shifted in Misty’s lap to look up at her lovingly.

“Of course baby. Let’s go and do it now, while they’re finishing up this film.” She removed herself slowly from Misty’s embrace and turned to help her girlfriend up out of the chair. They left the room quietly, so as not to disturb the girls and headed outside.

 

_____

 

On their return, the two women were met with squeals of excitement as the girls caught sight of the tree. The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to Christmas music and ducking and twirling through tinsel and lights as the young witches tried out their newly honed telekinetic powers.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Huffed Madison, “As if I have to put up with this god awful music for the whole goddamn month.”

“Oh Bah Humbug!” Teased Zoe, spinning Madison around as she passed through the room.

“I’m gonna just put this out there now, I am not getting involved when someone is accidentally strangled by all these damn lights flying through the air.” Queenie threw her hands up and looked pointedly at Misty and Cordelia who were standing watching the girls decorating, Misty’s arms wrapped tightly around Cordelia’s waist.

“Oh hush!” Cordelia giggled, looking at Queenie and Madison. “Where’s your Christmas spirit?” She asked them.

“Oooh, Delia!” Misty suddenly dropped her arms from around Cordelia and spun her girlfriend around to face her. “I’ve had an idea! What about if we hang mistletoe and holly around the house?” She looked at Cordelia expectantly, her eyes wide. Not waiting for a response she continued, “I can do it! I can use that spell you showed me!”

“Of course sweetie” Cordelia replied, “We would all love that, wouldn’t we girls?” She turned to Zoe, Madison and Queenie.

“Urgh, mistletoe… as if you two need any more excuse for excessive PDA.” Madison shot back at her. She turned on her heel and left the room.

“I think that’s a great idea Mist!” Zoe saw Misty’s face fall slightly at Madison’s retort and tried to cheer her up. Misty smiled gratefully and made her way to the nearest archway. She planted her feet shoulder-width apart and relaxed her whole body, letting her eyelids fall shut and shaking her head gently to clear it. Misty looked up at the archway in front of her and focussed as hard as she possibly could. As she spoke the incantation aloud, the others watched from behind her. There was a pause… nothing was happening. Misty shook her head again, more vigorously this time and raised her arms up towards the archway, palms facing towards the sky. She spoke the incantation again and this time there was a longer silence… still nothing. Cordelia stepped forward as she noticed her girlfriend’s shoulders droop in defeat.

“Stronger intent Misty.” She instructed calmly. Misty gave Cordelia a brief sad-looking smile over her shoulder, but Cordelia just winked at her and beamed with encouragement. Misty tried one last time to conjure mistletoe in the archway, but to no avail. She plopped down onto the sofa with a sigh and refused to make eye contact with Cordelia. Misty rarely felt small, especially around Cordelia who made her feel so loved, but in this moment she shrank down into her seat and felt ashamed of what her beautiful supreme had just witnessed.

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll keep practicing! You almost had it Misty, I could feel your magic.” Cordelia tried to console her, thinking she might cry at the sight of her girlfriend so broken-hearted.

“Look Mist, I think they’ve finished the tree!” Zoe cared a great deal for Misty and couldn’t stand to see her looking so disappointed. She grabbed Misty’s hand and pulled her away to look at the decorations that had been hung, bursting into song as a new melody began to play. Cordelia smiled at Zoe and turned her attention back to the archway. She focussed on it, just as Misty had, and soon enough a sprig of mistletoe appeared.

 

_____

 

On their way up to bed that evening, Misty traced her hand along the bannister lightly, her fingertips dancing over the holly berries that Cordelia had conjured, which wrapped neatly around the staircase. At the top of the stairs she stopped.

“It looks beautiful Delia. You did such a good job of decoratin’ darlin’, I can’t wait for Christmas day now.” Cordelia thanked Misty.

“I can’t wait to spend Christmas with my favourite person, I can’t think of anything more perfect.” She kissed Misty gently and then ran her thumb across her bottom lip as she stared into Misty’s sapphire eyes. “I love you more than anything, you know that right?” She whispered.

“Darlin’ I know you do, same way I love you… more than life itself.” Misty brought her chin to rest against Cordelia’s forehead and pulled her in tight for a long hug.

 

_____

 

As Cordelia sat in bed reading, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose, Misty lay beside her, thinking about what Christmas with Fiona must have been like for Cordelia as a child. Her curiosity got the better of her and she rolled over to face her girlfriend, propping herself up on one elbow.

“Delia?” She enquired softly, running her index finger along the smooth skin of Cordelia’s arm as she spoke.

“Yes baby? What did you wanna ask? I can hear the cogs whirring in that beautiful brain of yours, they were distracting me from my book.” Cordelia chuckled as she tucked her bookmark between the pages and set her book down on the table by their bed, along with her glasses. She shuffled down so that she was lying next to Misty, their faces only a couple of inches apart, as she mirrored her girlfriend’s posture and rested her weight on one elbow.

“I was just wonderin’,” Misty continued to stroke her finger along Cordelia’s arm lovingly, “What your Christmases were like when you were younger… ya know, were they all like this, with the music and the decorations?” Misty stopped when she saw a contemplative look pass over Cordelia’s face. Cordelia looked down, dropping Misty’s gaze as she replied.

“Not exactly… Christmases weren’t all that merry and bright with my mother. Having you and the girls around me this year makes me realise what Christmastime with family is supposed to be about. I feel so blessed to have you all in my life.” With that last sentence, Cordelia looked up at Misty again and met her intense gaze. Misty tried to pour all of her love and adoration into that gaze, to show Cordelia that she was the one who was blessed. She leaned in to kiss Cordelia sweetly, her eyes fluttering closed as their lips touched.

“Did you ever wish for anythin’ for Christmas?” Misty asked quietly as she opened her eyes again. “I mean… was their anythin’ you wished for to make your Christmases happier?” Cordelia thought for a moment and then smiled.

“I used to wish for snow”, she chuckled “I’ve always lived here in New Orleans and I’ve never had a white Christmas. When I was little I wished every year for snow on Christmas day and I was always a little sad when I went to bed that evening without seeing even a single snowflake… It’s silly I know.” She buried her face in her pillow as a crimson hue flushed across her pale cheeks. Misty caressed her cheek, feeling a warmth blossoming there as she did so.

“That’s not silly at all darlin’.” She kissed her nose lightly and then reached across Cordelia to switch out the light.

 

_____

 

Misty could never consider anything that Cordelia thought or felt to be silly, and certainly not her wish for a white Christmas, something that Misty herself had also never experienced. Misty’s only encounter with snow during the holiday season had been while watching movies with the girls at the academy, but this was enough for her to spend the weeks preceding the 25th glassy eyed and smiling fondly to herself at the mere thought of her darling Cordelia wearing a tailored winter coat, bundled up in scarves, with her cheeks and nose turning an adorable shade of pink in the cold winter air. She imagined them singing carols together, her hand still fitting snugly in Cordelia’s despite their mittens, their breath fogging before their eyes. She thought about strolling home together hand in hand, snowflakes adorning Cordelia’s golden hair and then about the two of them racing each other up the path at the front of the house to be the first to re-enter the warmth. Misty couldn’t think of an evening more perfect than dozing with Cordelia by a log fire, watching snow fall through the grand windows of the academy. Lost in her thoughts and overcome with love for her girlfriend, she found herself wandering into the greenhouse, deciding in that moment that she wanted nothing more than to give Cordelia everything that she could ever wish for.

_____

 

Cordelia sat at the desk in her office, staring down at the multitude of papers before her. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing as she exhaled deeply. Her head hurt from too many sleepless nights and never-ending days of work. December was proving to be a tough month, with a new intake of girls arriving at the academy in January, Cordelia was working harder than ever and although she would never admit it, she was in desperate need of a break. She placed her palms on the desk in front of her and pushed herself up, her chair scraping along the hardwood floor as she stood. She shuffled the papers into a neat pile in the centre of her workspace and tucked her desk chair under before leaving the office. Cordelia’s kitten heels clicked lightly across the tiles of the kitchen as she made her way to the greenhouse in search of Misty.

Whenever Cordelia was feeling stressed out or in need of a pick-me-up, she was drawn instinctively to her girlfriend. The sight of Misty alone was enough to relieve all of the tension that had built up between her shoulder blades and as she paused in the doorway to the greenhouse, she felt her whole body relax as a wave of adoration cascaded over her. Cordelia’s eyes twinkled as she watched Misty weaving her way through her beloved plants. She listened carefully and realised that Misty was practicing an incantation, one with which she was not familiar. Cordelia’s brows knitted together and she angled her head slightly in Misty’s direction in a subconscious effort to understand her words. Misty held her arms up above her head and stood with her feet planted solidly against the stone beneath her. She finished her incantation and stared expectantly up at the roof of the greenhouse for a moment before letting out a sigh and allowing her arms to drop back to her sides.

“Stronger intent. Stronger intent, Misty.” She muttered to herself as she shook her head and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to relax. Cordelia watched as she re-positioned herself into her earlier stance, arms raised and feet planted.

“Can I help with something sweetie?” Cordelia enquired gently, stepping into the greenhouse. Misty whipped her head round to stare at her, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing a fraction as she scrambled for an appropriate response.

“Delia! What are you doin’ here? I thought you were workin’?” The words jumbled slightly as they ran off her tongue at break-neck speed. Misty tripped over her long skirts in her efforts to hurry to Cordelia’s side. Cordelia reached out to catch her, placing a firm grip on each of her arms, a concerned look on her face.

“Are you ok angel?” She asked, reaching one hand up to caress her girlfriend’s face delicately. Misty leaned into her touch and placed a small kiss against Cordelia’s palm with the corner of her mouth.

“Of course darlin’, let’s go inside shall we?” She suggested quickly, gathering Cordelia in her arms and all but carrying her back into the kitchen, away from the greenhouse. Cordelia allowed herself to be manoeuvred indoors but her features were contorted into a look of utter bewilderment.

“Misty sweetie, what spell were you doing? I could have helped if you’d asked my love.” Cordelia turned to look at Misty and reached out to hold her chin, trying to lock eyes with her girlfriend whose gaze had been darting around the room and was now fixed upon her shoes. Misty succumbed and glanced up fleetingly at Cordelia.

“Don’t worry Delia, it was nothin’, just practicin’ some spells… Actually Dee, I’m gonna go find Zoe, she said earlier that she needed to see me ‘bout somethin’ important.” Misty gestured towards the door to the kitchen and turned to dart out of the room. Cordelia stood dumbfounded, listening to her girlfriend’s footsteps as she charged upstairs and away along the corridor. Cordelia shook her head in amusement and looked up at the clock on the wall. She sighed and headed back to her office to finish her work, wondering what on earth Misty was being so secretive about.

 

_____

 

“Merry Christmas Delia.” Misty whispered, her warm breath fanning across Cordelia’s face just inches away from her own.

“Mmmm, Merry Christmas my angel.” Cordelia replied, shifting to press her body flush against Misty’s and closing the gap between them to kiss her deeply. One hand tangled in Misty’s unruly hair and the other wrapped tightly around her waist, her fingertips dancing across Misty’s bare back and reaching around to brush lightly against her toned stomach. Misty responded with a soft groan and let her hand trail down to cup Cordelia’s ass, gently tugging her towards her, rubbing the inside of her calf up the outside of Cordelia’s leg until her thigh was hiked up over Cordelia’s hip. Cordelia broke their feverish kiss only to reapply her lips to Misty’s jawline, before slowing tracing the tip of her tongue along the length of Misty’s neck. Misty let out a quiet whimper and tipped her head back, giving Cordelia more access to the hollow of her throat where she began to place hot open mouth kisses, moving slowly across her collarbone and then down between her breasts. Cordelia’s lips left Misty’s skin once more and she brought her face back level with her girlfriends’ to place a single kiss to the tip of her nose. Misty opened her eyes and stared lovingly into Cordelia’s.

“I love you.” She breathed, “So, so much.”

“I love you too baby.” Cordelia smiled. “Wanna open your present?” Cordelia’s smile stretched into a grin and Misty chuckled. “Yes, let’s do presents.” She replied and swung her legs out from under the covers.

The couple got dressed and headed downstairs to join the excitement that was already well underway. The girls were mostly still in their pyjamas, too eager to open their gifts to bother dressing just yet. Cordelia beamed at the sight of a million shreds of wrapping paper littering the floor and the sound of laughter echoing through the halls surrounded her like a warm embrace. Misty’s arm circled around her waist, pulling her close, their hips bumping lightly. Cordelia rested her head on Misty’s shoulder and felt her girlfriend press a soft kiss into her hair. She let her eyes flutter closed and inhaled the familiar scent of Misty’s perfume, wondering how she ever got so lucky as to be spending Christmas with this incredible woman by her side.

 

_____

 

As Christmas day drew to a close Cordelia and Misty stood together in the kitchen, clearing away the last of the food and washing and drying all of the dishes from their wonderful feast. In the background, carols played softly on the radio. The girls had all gone to bed early, exhausted after too much food and excitement for one day. Misty took the last plate from Cordelia and placed it in the cupboard, closing the door lightly. She turned and offered her hand to Cordelia shyly, a blush creeping across her pale cheeks and a smile playing on her lips.

“Come with me darlin’. I’ve still got one more gift to give you.” She took Cordelia’s hand in her own and started leading her towards the greenhouse.

“Misty! Another gift? Baby, that’s really not necessary, you’re the best present I could have dreamed of waking up to this morning!” Cordelia protested.

“Shhh!” Misty hushed her girlfriend as she spun her around to face her amongst the flowers and fairy lights decorating their beloved sanctuary. Misty took both of Cordelia’s hands and stared into her eyes with an unparalleled intensity. Cordelia gasped, feeling as though Misty was staring straight into her soul. If she had been, she would have seen only an abundance of love for the angel that stood before her. Cordelia truly believed that Misty was a gift sent from heaven. Cordelia’s eyes followed Misty’s as they travelled upwards. She watched in wonder as a sprig of mistletoe bloomed above their heads and her hands tingled in Misty’s as she felt a small wave of magic radiating from her girlfriend.

“Misty!” She breathed, “You did it!” Her eyes returned to Misty’s just as she leaned her head down to crash her lips against Cordelia’s, knocking the air out of her lungs. Cordelia didn’t care, she met Misty’s kiss with equal ferocity and passion, her hands knotting in her hair. As they kissed, Cordelia felt a cold breeze whip through the greenhouse and she shivered, not breaking from their embrace. Just as she noticed the sting of cold air biting at her ears, she felt a strong surge of magic envelope her entire body and her eyes snapped open.

Cordelia looked up and let go of Misty’s hair, her mouth falling open and tears streaming down her face. It was snowing. A million tiny snowflakes were swirling towards them from the roof of the greenhouse, landing in Misty’s golden curls and sticking to her shawl. She pulled back from her girlfriend to lift her hands up and catch a few flakes, which rested on her palm briefly before melting against her warm skin. Misty reached out to brush away Cordelia’s tears with her thumbs and Cordelia’s gaze met hers once more, still incredulous. Cordelia was lost for words.

“Misty!” Was all that she could manage to say, and so she repeated it, like a prayer tumbling from her lips over and over. “Misty, you did this for me?” She finally asked, her voice shallow. Misty just nodded, her own eyes now clouded with tears. “But how did you manage it?” Cordelia breathed shakily.

“Intent.” Misty replied, “It turns out _**my strongest intent**_ is to make you happy, Dee. That was the first time the spell ever worked for me ya know? And it’s all because of you Delia! When I kissed you right now, on our first Christmas together, my emotions just spilled out of me as magic. I just felt so loved! Being loved by you makes me a better witch… it makes me a better person, Delia.” A tear finally escaped her eye and she sniffled as she smiled at Cordelia.

“Misty, that’s all you baby.” Cordelia shook her head as her girlfriend spoke. “You’re the most incredible person I know, you always have been.” She grabbed Misty and hugged her tightly. “You’ve made me the happiest person alive, ya know that?” She murmured into Misty’s shoulder. “Not just because you’ve given me the white Christmas I’ve always dreamed of, but because you’ve given me your heart.” Her tears soaked Misty’s shawl as she told her “I promise I will treasure it… always and forever.”


End file.
